Love Between The Two
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Sequal to Broken Love! Akira and Hiro are getting married! But will they be trouble along the way for the two lovers? AkiraHiro, TysonKai, MaxRay (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade: Love Between The Two

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next sequal from "Broken Love!" Here it is...

It's been a couple of months since the day Ray and Tyson broked up, Kai and Tyson has been together for five months along with Ray and Max eight months. Akira and Hiro has been together for a year now, ever since they had met in the beyblade tournament "Aw, I don't wnat to be in the wedding! I am not wearing anything stupid!" Daichi's voice cried as Hilary laughed at him.

"Than why did you came back here to Japan than Daichi?" Tyson asked as he stared at the younger boy, "I had no clue! I guess I missed grandpa and being able to go inside the dojo," Daichi replied as Tyson stared at him angrily. "That's my place, not yours! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Tyson asked, "well, it is like a second home to me," Daichi replied as Tyson growled at him.

"Here they go again," Kenny said with a sigh. "They never stop fighting," Hilary replied annoyed, "will you two stop?! I asked Daichi here to come over Tyson," Hiro said looking at him, "you did what?!" Tyson asked angrily as Daichi laughed. "Tyson, if you don't shut up now, I promise you, we won't make love tonight!" Kai cried angrily as everyone stared at him as Tyson nodded quickly.

"Hey, where's Max and Ray anyway?" Akira asked looking around, "who knows? Those two are perverts anyway," Tyson replied as Daichi's face was all red and Kai was staring at Tyson angrily. "That's it Tyson! Nothing tonight!" Kai cried as Tyson looked at Kai shocked, "what?! But it's the truth!" Tyson cried as Daichi smirked. "Sorry we are late," a voice said as they looked and saw Max and Ray.

"Eh, it was nothing really," Tyson replied as Kai was giving him a hug from behind. "What did we missed?" Ray asked, "those two fighting," Hilary said looking at Daichi and Tyson. "Hiro! I thought we were gonna spend the day together!" Tyson cried looking at his older brother, Hiro sighed. "We are Tyson, you, me and Kai," Hiro said as Kai nodded. "What about me?!" Daichi asked surprised, "not everything invovles you, monkey boy!" Tyson cried angrily.

"Max, Ray and Daichi will be spending it with me," Akira said smiling as the three boys looked at each other and nodded. "Me and Hilary will be busy, so it's fine by us," Kenny said as Hilary nodded, "are you guys ok with tomorrow?" Akira asked looking at everyone. Tyson shrugged, "fine by me. As long as grandpa doesn't come looking for me than I'm cool with," Tyson replied.

"Great! We'll see yea guys later," Akira said as he and Hiro left the group. The group split up after that, unknown to them, a boy was watching them all the time.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: so far, so good

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!


	2. Spending The Day With You

Chapter 2- Spending The Day With You

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Tyson, wake up!" Kai called out to him as Tyson snored, Kai sighed as he was looking at Hiro as they were in the apartment of Kai's and Tyson's. "I know an old trick that I used to wake him up with," Hiro said as Kai stared at him, Hiro went to the kitchen and found a bottle of Vinegar. Kai smirked as he saw the bottle, "I think I know what your gonna do," he said as Hiro nodded smirking as he put the bottle into Tyson's mouth.

The two boys watched as Tyson began to drink up the Vinegar, "we should have put some hot cheetos inside him since that's what he hate the most," Kai said as he watched his lover. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Tyson screamed as he opened his eyes wide and went straight to the bathroom to drink some water, Hiro and Kai laughed so hard. Tyson grumbled as he went back to the bedroom, "I can't believe you two!" He cried as the two boys didn't stopped laughing.

"Sorry Tyson, it was so hilarious!" Kai cried as Tyson growled, "come on. We want to get this day started, don't we?" Hiro asked as Tyson and Kai nodded, the two boys waited for Tyson to get dressed before going out. Ten minutes later, "aren't you worried at all Kai?" Tyson asked as he looked at Kai. "Worried about what?" Kai asked surprised, "Tala and the others. They could be watching anytime," Tyson said as Kai snorted.

"If Tala is watching, I could beat him again," Kai replied as Tyson shrugged. "Want to play some games?" Hiro asked as the two boys looked and saw they were in some sort of carnival, "sweet! Win me a Dragoon stuffed animal!" Tyson cried looking at his lover helplessly. Kai sighed as Hiro laughed, "come on you two. Let's buy the tickets," Hiro said as the three boys went to the ticket booth.

Once inside the carnival, "augh! Hiro! Buy me some Candy Caramel Apple and Cotton Candy!" Tyson cried as he stared at his older brother with puppy dog looks. Hiro groaned, "it's barely lunch Tyson. Your gonna get sick when you get on the rides," he said as Tyson pouted. "Besides Tyson, we just had breakfast," Kai said as Tyson had a smile on his face right away, "that's right! So Hiro, win that teddy bear for me!" Tyson cried pointing as Hiro looked and saw what Tyson was pointing at.

Hiro blinked, "the Ring Toss game? Tyson! I can't put a ring around the bottle top!" He cried as Tyson sniffed. "Aw, that's BS Tyson! Don't give me that crap," he said as Tyson groaned, "here Tyson," Kai said suddenly as Tyson looked and saw that he was carrying the teddy bear that he wanted. "Thank you so much Kai!" Tyson cried as he hugged him tightly, "uh, no problem Tyson," Kai replied as Hiro stared at Kai.

"Something wrong Hiro?" Tyson asked looking at him, "nothing's wrong. Let's play some more games," Hiro said as Tyson nodded smiling as he hugged the bear. "I felt like somebody's watching us, don't you Hiro?" Tyson asked looking around, Hiro nodded. "I feel it also, do you think it might be Tala?" He asked as Kai shook his head, "his hopeless. Come on, let's go to the Bumper Cars Tyson!" Kai cried as Tyson nodded excitedly and ran after his lover at the ride.

Hiro sighed but than saw a figure standing behind a booth staring at him, Hiro frowned as he saw the figure running away as he was looking at him. Who was that boy? He looks so familiar like I've seen him somewhere, Hiro thought worriedly as he went after his brother and Kai.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: so far, so good?

Kai: will be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!


	3. Looking At The Tricks

Chapter 3- Looking At The Tricks

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"So guys, where do you want to go?" Akira asked as he looked at Max, Ray and Daichi. "Let's go to the park and check out the beybattles!" Daichi cried excitedly, "I thought we should go to the carnival since that's probably where Tyson and the others are now," Max replied. "Aw, who wants to see Tyson anyway? Beybattles are the best!" Daichi cried laughing histerically, Akira sighed. "Well, there is a beybattle that might be going on in the carnival that we could all watch Daichi. Don't you want to eat cotton candy?" Akira asked looking at the boy.

Daichi frowned, "well, food was my second thought! Why not? I'm hungry anyway!" He cried as everyone groaned. "Your just like Tyson aren't you Daichi?" Ray asked smirking, "what?! I am not like Tyson!" Daichi cried angrily. Akira laughed, "anyways, here we are you guys," he said as they arrived at the carnival. "Aw, sweet! They have diff. kinds of junk food!" Daichi cried as he went to diff. kinds of food booths, "Daichi! We have to stay together!" Akira cried worriedly.

"He never listens," Max replied, "eventually not," Akira agreed. Daichi came back holding a candy apple and cotton candy, "your hopeless Daichi," Ray said with a smirk. "Hey! These two are my fav. junk food!" Daichi cried, "I think it's also Tyson's fav.," Akira said as Daichi glared at him. "So, where are all the beybattles Akira?" Max asked looking around, "over there at that huge tent. We could sit at those benches that they provide," Akira replied.

The other boys nodded as they went in the tent, "Akira! What are you doing here?!" Hiro asked shocked as he saw his lover and the other members of the team. "I guess we are alike, eh Hiro?" Akira asked smiling as Hiro shrugged, "come on. The show is about to start," Hiro said as they sat next to Tyson and the others. "Daichi! You got the same thing as me!" Tyson cried angrily as Daichi laughed nervously as he held onto his junk food tightly as the two boys argue.

"Will you two shut it! Your gonna get us kick out!" Kai cried angrily as the two boys stopped, just than two people came out dressed as clowns. "Doesn't that look like F Dynasty outfits?" Tyson asked blinking, Hiro looked. "It could be them," he said as Tyson shrugged, the two people did some tricks with there beyblades as they impressed the people. "Wow! Those two are totally awesome!" Tyson cried excitedly, "Tyson!" One of the people that's masked cried as Tyson stared at her confused.

She took off the masked, "Julia! I knew it was you!" Tyson cried as the other took off his masked revealing Raul. "It's been a long time," Julia said smiling, "too long," Tyson agreed. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to end the show," Raul said as the two siblings finished the show and everyone clapped hard as they can. Outside the tent, "see! I told you it was F Dynasty!" Tyson cried excitedly.

"I think we should go back," Hiro said worriedly, "something wrong Hiro?" Akira asked worriedly. Hiro shook his head, "ok. Besides, grandpa might be worried about me since I didn't do my martial arts this morning," Tyson said with a smirk as everyone laughed. Why am I getting a weird feeling that somebody's watching us? Hiro thought looking around, "come on Hiro! Your behind everyone!" Akira called out to his lover.

"Coming!" Hiro called back as he followed the gang back to the dojo looking worried.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: so far, so good

Kai: will be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	4. The Unexpected Battle I

Chapter 4- The Unexpected Battle (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter....

"Hey guys, how was yesterday's day?" Hilary asked as she and Kenny were in Tyson's and Kai's apartment along with the others who were sitting on the couch, "it was great. We even saw F Dynasty in the carnival," Tyson said smiling. "F Dynasty? Figure that they would be at a circus in town since they don't want to move anywhere else," Kenny replied, "are we going out today?" Hilary asked looking at everyone. Tyson looked at Kai, "well, we were thinking that we should go out together only," Tyson said slowly.

"We can change our plans, can't we dragon?" Kai asked looking at Tyson, Tyson sighed. "You guys don't have to go with us you know, we can just all go out without you two," Ray said to them, "yea, but what happens if you guys are in trouble?" Tyson asked worriedly. "We won't be in trouble Tyson, we can take care of them," Hiro said to his little brother as Tyson nodded, "can we meet up somewhere just in case we change our minds?" Kai asked looking at Akira.

"Aren't we going to go and eat out for breakfast than go to the mall today?" Akira asked looking at everyone, "let's meet at the mall than. Let's say, eleven o'clock?" Kai asked as Akira looked at Hiro who nodded. "We'll see yea guys later than," Hiro said as Tyson and Kai nodded, the others left leaving the two boys alone in there apartment. Later at a nearby restaurant, "thanks for breakfast you two!" Max said happily as he dranked his orange juice after eating bacon and eggs.

"Hilary, how was your breakfast?" Akira asked her, "it was delicious! Pancakes, eggs and desserts are good along with a fresh glass of milk!" Hilary said smiling. Akira looked at his boyfriend, "is everything all right?" He asked as he looked at Hiro's eyes as they were staring at a window with a boy with glasses, green shirt and green pants were staring at them angrily. Everyone looked at where Hiro was looking, "ahh! Not that kid! Isn't his the one that I battled first in the tournament?" Kenny asked shocked.

Hiro nodded, "his name is Bat," he said. (A/N: i'm not sure if that's his real name, so please tell me with the Chameleon bit-beast I think). "I think we should go out there and see what he wants," Max said as everyone nodded, "but are you guys done with breakfast already?" Akira asked suddenly as everyone nodded. The gang went out to go and face Bat, "what is it that you want with us Bat?" Kenny asked angriliy as Bat smirked at Kenny.

"Since you've defeated me in the tournament, I want revenge on you!" Bat cried, "but Kenny doesn't have a bit-beast at all!" Hilary cried worriedly. Bat laughed, "this should be simple for me," he said as he took out his blade. "Wait a second Bat! I think you should battle me instead since I didn't choose you over Kenny," Hiro said suddenly, Bat looked at Hiro. "Very well, I want to see if your good enough to beat me unlike a certain someone," Bat said looking at Kenny who gasped.

Hiro nodded, "if I win, you better not come near us again," he said as he took out his Metal Driger and luncher. Bat shrugged, "fine by me since I'm going to win anyway. If I win, I could join your team," Bat said as Kenny looked at Hiro worriedly. "Don't worry Kenny, everything will work out fine," Hiro said as he and Bat lunched there blades onto the dish. "Go Metal Driger!" Hiro cried angrily, "Chameleon let's do it!" Bat cried angrily as the two blades attacked each other.

"Chameleon, copy it!" Bat cried as his blade turned into Hiro's beyblade, "oh no! This is excatly what happened to Tyson! Chameleon might have think that he won me over but Tyson is the one who defeated him for revenge!" Kenny cried worriedly. "Kenny, if Hiro was watching that battle that day, than he should know what to do without Tyson's help," Akira said as the group watched Hiro struggling to attack what blade is his. "I'll go and get Tyson and Kai," Hilary said suddenly, "no. Don't Hilary!" Hiro said stopping Hilary at her tracks before getting farther ahead.

"I can do this on my own. I could assure you that I am gonna win this match without anybody's help," Hiro said as Hilary nodded worriedly. "Metal Driger, let's win this one for Kenny and Tyson!" Hiro cried angrily as he waited for Bat to make his move, I hope I'm doing the right decision, Hiro thought worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: sorry fhr the long wait

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	5. Jealousy Overcame II

Chapter 5- Jealousy Overcame (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter....

"Bat, why are you challenging us to a battle now?" Hiro asked angrily, "for once, this is the only time I could be on my own! Plus, you choose Kenny instead of me! Remember?" Bat asked angrily. "It wasn't our fault! You just weren't a terrific blader that Hiro could see in you!" Kenny cried, Bat snorted. "Whatever! It should have been me and not Kenny at all! Chameleon, attack!" He cried as Hiro watched his blade being attack, "I don't know which one is mine!" He cried as kids were forming around the beybattle to go and watch.

In Tyson's place, "you had enough now Kai?" Tyson asked as the two boys were laying on the bed cuddling next to each other. "Yes, but later tonight your so gonna get for it Tyson," Kai said as he kissed Tyson on the nose, Tyson laughed. "Come on, we better go and meet the others," Kai said as he looked for his cell phone on the floor, Tyson whistled. "I love seeing your ass like that," he said as Kai blushed and looked back at him, "turn on the television and see what's on love," he said as Tyson nodded and turned on the television.

"Welcome boys and girls! We have a special today! The coach of the BBA Revolution is battling an unknown beyblader named Bat from the tournament!" DJ cried as Tyson and Kai gasped, "not Bat! His the one who copied our blades! Becareful Hiro!" Tyson cried worriedly as the two watched the match. Back at Hiro's place, "go and attack with Rage Of Water!" He cried as Hiro's blade began to go around the other forming a water tide. (A/N: i'm not sure about Hiro's attacks yet, sorry)!

"Rage of Water?" Hilary asked blinking, "special attack that could attack the blade if it is the same one," Kenny explained. "Why didn't he used that one before?" Akira asked as Kenny shrugged, "I just hope Tyson is watching this back in his apartment," Max replied as Ray nodded. "Attack!" Hiro cried as Metal Driger attacked Bat's Chameleon directly, the blade went back to it's original color. "How can that be?!" Bat asked shocked, "learn more about beyblading just like Kenny has," Hiro replied as Bat growled.

"Chameleon, change back!" He cried as Hiro smirked, "you can't. That blade could only turn into the copy once per battle," he said as Bat gasped. "No! It can't be!" He cried realized that he just lost, "smashed it out of the beystadium Metal Driger!" Hiro cried as Metal Driger pushed Chameleon out off the dish. "The winner is Hiro!" DJ cried as everyone cheered, "all right Hiro! You've did it!" Akira cried hugging him tightly as Hiro blushed.

"How can that be?" Bat asked angrily, "you just have to practice all the time and be terrific at blading. Perhaps later in the future, I'll accept you as a team member," Hiro said as Bat looked at him and nodded. "Now you've realized why I didn't choose you in the first place?" Hiro asked as Bat frowned, "I think so. I should practice more till I get better," he said as Hiro nodded. "Thanks you guys!" Bat cried as he ran off, "sweet! That's the end of that now!" Hilary cried smiling.

"Now what?" Max asked as Ray was hugging him from behind, "we'll go to the mall as we planned and meet Tyson and Kai there," Hiro replied as the others nodded and left for the mall to meet the two boys there.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: good ain't it?

me: perhaps it should be rated PG-13?

Kai: perhaps....

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

me: oh, in ABC family on Saturday's and Sunday's the episodes are now at 8am for the new episode....

Max: no more two episodes?

me: i don't think so if you guys live here in Riverside, CA

Hiro: review and update!


	6. Almost Wedding Day

Chapter 6- Almost Wedding Day

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Baby, I think we should have some alone time to ourselves," Hiro said to Akira as the two were in there apartment. Akira smirked, "it is almost wedding day Hiro. Can't you wait till the honeymoon?" He asked as Hiro blushed. "We better go to Tyson's place to see if everything's ready," he said as Akira agreed and the two boys left to go to Tyson's place, "Daichi! Give it back!" Tyson cried angrily as he, Daichi and Kai were in the apartment in the living room.

"No way! I wanna see what you write in this journal!" Daichi cried, "Daichi! Nothing's interesting in there!" Tyson cried. "Oh? You don't write about you and Kai doing it?" Daichi asked smirking as he saw Tyson's face all red along with Kai's, "give it back Daichi!" Kai cried angrily as Daichi looked at Kai surprised and began to run away from him. Just than Tyson heard a knocked on the door, "children these days," he murmured as he went to go and get it.

"Little brother, I could hear you screaming from the hallway," Hiro said as Tyson blushed with embarrassment. "It's all Daichi's fault! He wouldn't give back my journal!" He cried, just than they saw Daichi and Kai coming in the room with the journal in Kai's hands. "You just got lucky Kai," Daichi murmured as Kai smirked, "he got you there Daichi," Akira said as Daichi growled.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Tyson asked, "well, we want to know if your ready with the wedding and all," Akira explained. "Of course! Hilary has already checked up on the church thingy along with Mr. Dickension since his paying for it as an early wedding present," Tyson explained, "Tyson! That was a secret!" Daichi cried as Tyson looked down. "Don't worry about it, we won't say anything," Akira said with a smile as Tyson grinned happily.

"I still say it that you should have it outdoors," Tyson replied, "yea, well. There's gonna be a lot of people there, so, it's for a good cause," Hiro said. "We should have a all night party for you big brother," Tyson said, "what for?" Hiro asked blinking. "Eh, it's your last day being a free guy and all, you can't really do anything as a married couple," Tyson replied as Kai shot him a glance.

"Does that mean that if you and I get married, we aren't gonna be able to do anything like we used to?" Kai asked angrily, "uh, that's not what I meant love!" Tyson replied quickly. "Go and check on Hilary and Kenny, they should know if everything's all right," Daichi said, "all right. I think we should," Akira said as Hiro nodded. The two bos left, "Daichi, why won't you stay over at grandpa's dojo now? I'm sure he'll be thrilled to have you," Tyson replied.

Daichi pouted, "you just want me to get out," he replied. "Yes so we could have seome alone time to ourselves!" Tyson cried angrily, "forget it. After the way you treated me back when we were partners I'm not going. Especially when you were cheering for Kai when he was battling against me, what's up with that?!" Daichi asked angrily. "Well, we didn't know that Kai would be in another team back than," Tyson began as Daichi rolled his eyes.

"Right, so you cheered for your team instead of me than," he said. "Daichi! Will you just knock it off and leave?!" Tyson asked angrily getting quite annoyed, "fine. But when you see me, you won't be seeing me at the wedding," Daichi replied as he left the two boys alone. "Now you've done it," Kai said slowly, "done what?! That brat is always ruining everything!" Tyson cried.

"But he was there for you when you needed him to go and battle against the other teams. Besides, Hiro and Akira is gonna be pissed when they hear about Daichi running away," Kai said, Tyson groaned. "I better look for him than, just don't expect me back till tonight Kai," he said as Tyson left and Kai nodded.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: good so far...

Daichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hiro: review and update!


	7. Wedding Day I

Chapter 7- Wedding Day (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

Tyson sighed as he was dressing up inside the groom's room, Akira couldn't see Hiro since it's bad luck before the wedding, as Max and Ray were with Akira anyway while Hilary was dressing up in another room along with Salima and Mariah who decided to be the braidsmaids that they would come along with there teams. "Tyson, have you've seen Daichi lately? I haven't seen him since we came in the church!" Hiro cried worriedly.

Tyson blinked, so he wasn't kidding not coming to the wedding? That baka better be around here somewhere! He thought angrily. "Do you know what happened to Daichi for not comiong in the wedding Tyson?" Hiro asked nervously as Kai stared at his boyfriend unhappily, "his probably around here somewhere goofing off," Tyson replied. Hiro groaned, "Tyson, was it something that you said to Daichi?" He asked as he eyed his little brother angrily.

Tyson shook his head quickly, "I'll go and look for him! I'll ask Kane and the others to go and help me!" He cried as he ran out off the room. In Tyson's place, "Kane! Lee!" He called quietly at the two teams as they were sitting next to each other. The two teams looked up and saw Tyson calling out to them, "what is it Tyson?" Kane asked as the two teams were with him at the back of the church. "You have to help me look for Daichi! Nobody had seen him!" He cried, "what?! You better not did anything wrong this time Tyson!" Lee said angrily.

Tyson sighed, "will you help me or not?" He asked. Kevin nodded, "sure we will since Ray is in the wedding. We'll meet back in thirty m inutes here," he said. "Great! Just before the wedding starts," Tyson said as everyone noded and split up. In Hiro's place, "has anybody seen Tyson around here lately?" Hilary asked as she opened the door before knocking. "Tyson left to go and look for Daichi," Kai said as he looked at Hilary wearing a light blue gown.

"The White Tigers and the Psychics are also missing!" Max's voice cried as he ran into Hiro's room pushing Hilary a little, "Tyson must have some help than," Hiro murmured. "I just hope he finds Daichi in time," Kai replied as the other's nodded, in Tyson's place. "We were all looking for you! I can't believe this is where you've been hiding!" Tyson cried as he found Daichi sitting on a bench in front of a water fountain, "no thanks to you," Daichi said angrily.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Tyson asked surprised, "you don't need me on your team so I won't be in the wedding than," Daichi replied. "But you have too! Hiro is getting pissed as well as Akira who probably doesn't know that your missing," Tyson replied, "they are worried about me?" Daichi asked shocked. "Yes! We've been through so much together that the team is always looking out for you! Especially Hiro, are you gonna go and ruin his wedding?" Tyson asked angrily.

Daichi sighed, "I guess I can go back," he said quietly as Tyson's face lit up. "Great! The wedding is about to go and start soon, we better head back," Tyson said as Daichi nodded, the two boys left as they ran back to the church area.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: good so far!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	8. Celebration II

Chapter 8- Celebration (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Hiro, you do realize that we won't be able to spend that much time with each other like we used too," Tyson began as the two danced with each other on the dance floor. Hiro sighed, "I told you before Tyson, I'll make up as much time as I can," he said as Tyson nodded. "Say Hiro, I guess I have a brother-in-law now, huh?" Akira asked as he was dancing with Hilary and they were nearby, Tyson blushed. "It's not that big of a deal," he said as Akira smirked.

"I wonder where they are going for there honeymoon," Mariah wondered as she was sitting by Ray, Max and Kai. "I heard they are going to America," Max said smiling, "America?! That's far away," Ray replied as Max nodded. "Tyson was really crushed when he heard the news," Kai began, "it's true than?! That they are going to America?!" Max asked shocked as Kai nodded.

"Tyson is gonna get over it anyway," Kenny began as he came over with a drink in his hands. "But when though? I've never seen Tyson this upset before," Kai said worriedly, "don't worry Kai. Everything will be fine," Lee said as he came over as Kai nodded. "Uh Hiro?" Tyson asked as the two were still dancing, "yea?" Hiro asked. "Can me and Hilary switch now? I'm getting tired of dancing with yea, no offense," Tyson said quickly as Hiro smiled.

"That's fine by me," Akira replied as the two switched. "Hey Kai? Wanna dance?" Ray asked as Kai looked at him, "I don't dance," he said as everyone looked at him. "Your joking Kai," Max said smiling, "do you think that I'm joking?" Kai asked angrily. "Jeez Kai! Dance with me and you'll be dancing in no time," Mariah said smiling, "she's the worst dancer ever," Lee said smirking as Mariah glared at her big brother angrily.

"I dance fine! Don't you recall Ray?" Mariah asked, "it was ok, I guess," Ray replied smirking as Mariah growled and left the boys table. "Look at those two dance," Max said as he was looking at Kenny and Emily, "I didn't know the PPB All-Starz came also Max," Ray said. Max shrugged, "they weren't gonna come but they came just in time," he said as Akira, Hiro and Tyson came over to the table.

"You guys tired now?" Lee asked as the trio of boys nodded, "hey Kai, I didn't saw you dance yet," Tyson said. Kai groaned as Max and Ray laughed, "we were just talking about that Tyson," Max said as Kai glared at him. "The reception is almost finish anyway, you two better dance before it's over in two hours," Akira said as he looked at the time. Kai sighed, "I'll dance as long as nobody makes fun of me," he said glaring at Max and Ray who both nodded.

Kai went to Tyson as the two boys went to go and dance on the dance floor, "Kai dances fine," Akira replied as he watched the two boys dance. "It should have been me that was dancing with him," Mariah said with a growl, "Mariah! Don't sneak up like that!" Lee cried as Mariah laughed nervously. "See? This isn't too bad," Tyson said smiling, "I guess not dragon," Kai replied as the two dance on the dance floor without noticing the people watching them.

tbc...

me: the last chapter is next!

Ray: today's episode was boring wasn't it?

Kai: Runaway Daichi and Roughing It was boring

Tyson: Runaway Daichi wasn't that boring except for in the end

me: where Max and Daichi battle against each other

Hiro: anyways, we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Daichi: review and update!


	9. Back Home

Chapter 9 - Back Home

notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"I can't believe I stayed at this dojo for a month!" Daichi cried as he and Tyson were in Grandpa's dojo practicing beyblading, "I should be with Kai right now, not with you," Tyson mumbled. Daichi laughed, "hey, Hiro has something for me from America so I just have to stay here," he said as Tyson groaned. "Hey you guys!" A voice cried suddenly as the two boys looked up and saw Max and the others, "Kai!" Tyson cried happily as he ran to hugged his boyfriend.

"Down boy. I didn't saw you for like one whole day, so you better calm down," Kai replied as Tyson laughed. "What time is Hiro and Akira coming?" Hilary asked, "he said something about coming around noon," Tyson replied as he looked at the time. "Noon huh? It's nearly two in the afternoon," Kenny replied smirking, "perhaps we just got stuck in traffic chief," a voice said suddenly.

"Yea, perhaps they just got..." Kenny began but than looked behind and saw Akira and Hiro staring at him, "when did you get back?!" Kenny asked shocked. "Just now," Akira said smirking, "so, what did you get me?!" Daichi asked suddenly. "All of your presents are in that suitcase," Hiro said pointing as everyone looked, "Kai?" Akira saiid as Kai looked up at him. "I've got something for you," he said as he went in the dojo, Kai blinked as Akira left.

Akira came out holding a cat, "is she for me?" Kai asked shocked. Akira nodded, "grandpa has been saving her till we came back," Akira said smiling as he gave the cat to Kai to hold. "She's so sweet," Kai said smiling as Tyson looked at his boyfriend smiling, "thanks for these baseball cards Hiro," he said as Hiro smiled at him. "Ah, sweet! I new luncher!" Daichi cried holding up the luncher, "what about ours?!" Tyson, Max and Ray cried shocked.

Akira and Hiro laughed, "that's the same luncher you have now," Hiro replied as the boys looked at the luncher. Just than they heard Hilary squealed, "a new dress and a mini-skirt! I love it!" She cried as she hugged the two boys. "You don't have to do this you guys," Kenny said as held up a CD of Ming-Ming, "she was at a concert in our hotel so we decided to go and buy you a copy of her newest CD that just came out," Akira explained.

"Oh wow! New flowers to put up in the dojo!" Grandpa's voice cried staring at his present as the others snickered, "well, it's for the time where me and Tyson accidentally destroyed your old ones so we could replace it," Hiro said smiling. "These is such perfect Hiro," grandpa replied as Hiro nodded, "I'm naming our cat Snowball," Kai said as the cat was fluffy and white. (A/N: just like the cat in Stuart Little but it's a her in my story).

"She's cute," Tyson said petting her. "I'm glad that everyone's back home," Hilary said, "yea. Everything will be different but normal," Kenny replied as the others agreed.

END!!!

me: I'm not sure if I'm gonna make a sequal to this one....

Tyson: so this might be the final story

Ray: too bad we don't have toon disney in our place

me: yea, so we could watch what happens in Beyblade Idol

Kai: but we have to wait till this Saturday at 8am....

Max: we'll be onto the next story soon

Daichi: review and update!


End file.
